bravelittletoasterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (film)
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is the name of both a children's book by Thomas Disch as well as the film made from the same book. Both are sequels to the book and film versions of The Brave Little Toaster. The movie was distributed by Walt Disney Home Video. It was released in 1997. It was intended to be the third film in the series, so it was completed and released after The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. Plot Rob and Chris have a baby boy named Robbie. At first the appliances all think that they will pay more attention to him but later get used to him. ("I See a New You"). Later, a hearing aid named "Heary", who was left in a drawer in 112 Mercer Street, which is a house previously owned by his former master Albert Einstein, gets out of the drawer and passes everyone who is asleep. Toaster then sees him and follows him up to the attic. Toaster gets very suspicious about him when he was talking to someone in space. The next morning Toaster tells what happened last night then they all agree to stay on watch of the drawer till he comes out. Later when it's midnight everyone falls asleep just when Heary escapes from the drawer. Robbie, or as they call him "the Little Master", awakes to the sound and gets out of his crib and follows Heary. The appliances awake and find Robbie going up the stairs. Lampy tries to get him down but he is dragged up the stairs and his plug slips out and falls down the stairs. The appliances appear in the room when a big beam of light appears. The appliances chase after Heary but then Robbie disappears in a bubble through space. After that they all find out that he was sent to Mars. They get Wittgenstein the old supercomputer to help them and gives them advice. They get a microwave oven named "Micry", cheddar cheese popcorn to help them fly, as it is organic, a laundry basket and an overhead ceiling fan named "Fanny". They set off in space to go to Mars and find Robbie. During their flight a pack of balloons appear who fly endlessly in space from hands who let them go. ("Floating"). The appliances crash on Mars and find Robbie. They meet a Christmas angel named Tinselina who was sent to mars with Viking 1. The appliances follow a group of military toasters who'd just arrived to their leader Supreme Commander who is a huge refrigerator. They then learn that they are going to blow Earth up because their old owners threw them out, and Toaster tries to talk them out of it. In between the fight, Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble. His hand touches Supreme Commander, and the refrigerator suddenly begins to turn pink. He smiles at the kid, before returning his original color. Toaster ends up between an election with Supreme Commander. ("Humans"). After a while we learn that Toaster wins the election and is the new Supreme Commander. The appliances go into the freezer of Supreme Commander and find another Heary that is the brother of Heary. They have not seen each other since sixty years. When asked by Toaster why Surpreme Commander changed his mind about blowing up Earth, he says "the touch of the small boy's hand" reminded him that not all humans are bad. They are all about to return to earth when suddenly Heary's brother forgot to deactivate the rocket. The missile counts down. Toaster jumps off with Heary's brother and destroys the rocket. Toaster is almost left on Mars but the others come back for him. After Toaster is on board Tinselina gives up her clothes so they can have something organic to get back to earth. The appliances happily ride back to Earth. ("Home Again"). The appliances return to Earth just in time as a baby monitor intercom that Ratso, who is Rob's pet rat, had been restraining all night, finally wakes him and Chris up through another one. One day when they're taping Robbie he finds Tinselina in a garbage can and fixes her up. Robbie says (second-)first word, which is "toaster", and Tinselina gets her first time to be on top of a Christmas tree. It is a happy ending with the appliances having a merry Christmas with the little master. Characters introduced *Tinselina- An angel Christmas tree topper *Heary- An aged hearing aid who lives in the kitchen junk drawer of the new house, which was owned by his master Albert Einstein. *Calcky *Wittgenstein- An old supercomputer who helps the group to get to Mars. *Camera *Fanny *Viking I- a satellite sent to Mars with Tinselina inside him *Satellites - A trio of satellites who are sent to Mars *Faucy and Squirt- A leaky electric sink faucet and her son *Supreme Commander- Heary's brother who uses the Refrigerator to keep himself secret. *Balloons- A bunch of balloons that were let go from the kids on Earth. Now they float endlessly in space. *Micry- A microwave over who made fun of the other appliances at first, but then later comes with them to Mars (they needed him to power their spacecraft). * The WonderLuxe Appliances *The Missile *The Control Panel *Robbie the "Little New Master(ling)" Voice cast *Deanna Oliver as the voice of Toaster. *Thurl Ravenscroft as the voice of Kirby. *Roger Kabler as the voice of Radio. *Timothy Stack as the voice of Lampy. *Rob and Chris are voiced by Chris Young and Jessica Tuck *Eric Lloyd as the voice of Blanky *Andy Milder as the voice of Ratso *Kath Soucie as the voice of Tinselina *Carol Channing as the voice of Fanny *Farrah Fawcett as the voice of Faucy *Wayne Knight as the voice of Micry *Fyvush Finkel as the voice of Heary *DeForest Kelley as the voice of Viking I *Alan King as the voice of the Supreme Commander/Inty *Jim Cummings as the singing voice of the Supreme Commander *Stephen Tobolowsky as the voice of Calcky *Redmond O'Neal as the voice of Squirt *Russi Taylor as the voice of Robbie *Brian Doyle-Murray as the voice of Wittgenstein *Marc Allen Lewis as the voice of the World's Fair Balloon/the Freezer *Rick Logan as the voice of the Woodstock Balloon/the Clock *Susie Stevens-Logan as the voice of the Wild West Balloon/the Camera *Patti Edwards as the voice of Satellite #1 *James Murray as the voice of Satellie #2/the Iron *Ross Mapletoft as the voice of the Mixer *Jeff Robertson as the voice of the Military Toaster Leader *Campbell Morton as the voice of the Control Panel Singers: Susan Boyd, Liz Callaway, Carmen Carter, Marva Hicks, Jon Joyce, Geoff Koch, Linda Harmon, Maxine Waters Willard, Sally Stevens, Julia Waters; Terry Wood Note *This movie takes place after The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue as the group already knows the supercomputer Wittgenstein since they have met him in the film. Ratso refers to him as "the old college buddy"; Rob and Chris were in college in the movie. Both films were produced in the same year and that one was released first. Comparisons to Book In the book, only Fanny, Micry, Heary, Calcky, Toaster, Radio and Blanky (after sneaking on the laundry basket) went to Mars. Lampy and Kirby stayed behind. In the film, these same characters go to the same planet along with Lampy and Kirby. Category:Films